The sum of the positive divisors of a positive integer of the form $2^i3^j$ is equal to $600$. What is $i + j$?
Explanation: The sum of the divisors of $2^i3^j$ is equal to $(1+2^1 + 2^2 + \cdots + 2^{i-1} + 2^i)(1 + 3^1 + 3^2 + \cdots + 3^{j-1} + 3^j) = 600,$ since each factor of $2^i3^j$ is represented exactly once in the sum that results when the product is expanded. Let $A = 1+2^1 + 2^2 + \cdots + 2^{i}$ and $B = 1 + 3^1 + 3^2 + \cdots + 3^{j}$, so that $A \times B = 600$. The prime factorization of $600$ is $600 = 2^3 \cdot 3 \cdot 5^2$.

Notice that $A$ is the sum of $1$ and an even number and $B$ is the sum of $1$ and a number divisible by $3$. Thus, $A$ is odd and $B$ is not divisible by $3$. It follows that $A$ is divisible by $3$ and $B$ is divisible by $2^3$. We now have three separate cases: $(A,B) = (3 \cdot 25,8), (3 \cdot 5, 8 \cdot 5), (3, 8 \cdot 25)$.

In the first case, $B = 1 + 3 + \cdots + 3^{j} = 8$; for $j = 1$, we have that $1 + 3 = 4 < 8$, and for $j = 2$, we have that $1 + 3 + 9 = 13 > 8$. Thus, this case is not possible.

For the third case, $B = 1 + 3 + \cdots + 3^{j} = 200$; for $j = 4$, then $1 + 3 + 9 + 27 + 81 = 121 < 200$, and for $j = 5$, we have that $1 + 3 + 9 + 27 + 81 + 243 = 364 > 200$. Thus, this case is also not possible.

It follows that $(A,B) = (15, 40)$, in which case we find that $i = j = 3$ works. Thus, the answer is $3 + 3 = \boxed{6}$.